


Realisation

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [92]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2X04 (The Girl in the Fireplace), F/M, Introspection, Reinette/The Doctor (unrequited), Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: It takes a letter in a dead woman's hand, passed to him by a grieving King, before he learns not to waste a moment with the one he loves.





	Realisation

Reinette thinks you threw yourself and the horse through that time window for her benefit. It suits your purpose to have her believe that. But while it’s the truth, sort of, it’s also a lie: you came through for one reason alone — to preserve the time-line so you don’t lose the one you love. It is hardly _your_ fault Reinette has the (wrong) impression it’s her, is it?

Thinking yourself trapped in eighteenth century France — ‘catch me doing _that_ again’, you say — you soon become quiet, withdrawn, and you spend your time yearning for the woman you left behind. The fact you’d had no choice in the matter is bitter knowledge and does nothing to ease the pain of being without her. So when Reinette shows you the fireplace, your way back home, you don’t think you’ve ever felt so grateful for anything. You pass through, and a heartsbeat later you’ve Rose in your arms again. You cling to her, grateful beyond measure for not having to wait years to see her again.

Five-and-a-half hours, it seems, is how long you’ve been away from Rose. You think it’s likely it’s been quite a lot longer for _you_ , but you’re back now and don’t intend to think about it again. But you decide, almost against your better judgement as you’re worried Rose will take things the wrong way, to offer Reinette a turn around the universe as a thank-you gift. It isn’t as if you’ve anything more permanent you can offer her.

You botch it, as usual, and by the time you return to Versailles it’s to a grieving King Louis XV and a letter written in a dead woman’s hand. You grieve her, too; you’ll never have the chance to show her the stars you promised you would.

If anything, Reinette’s death makes you more determined not to waste a single moment of the time you have with Rose. Nothing lasts for ever, not even for a Time Lord; and even with a time machine, tomorrow isn’t promised. And the life of a human is like a candle in the wind compared to yours.

But you love her, you’re _in_ love with her, and you’re determined, at last, to do something about it.


End file.
